


Jokes

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MSPA Adventures
Genre: Dom Roxy, F/M, Face-Fucking, Friends With Benefits, Pegging, Sub Dirk, casual setting, non sburb au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dirk Strider should have known better than to pose such a lewd suggestion to Roxy.





	Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I wrote this at 4 in the morning so have fun with that.

Dirk Strider should have known better than to pose such a lewd suggestion to Roxy. He knew he should never question her sincerity when it came to certain subjects. Sure, their relationship wasn’t one to be super serious all the time. And they had their fair share of joking around. But that didn’t stop them from acting on their jokes from time to time. Like just last week, when she joked about sitting on his face for hours, and he actually allowed her to do so. Or the other time he joked about fucking her off the balcony of her apartment. Which they actually ended up doing, and nearly got caught by a neighbor. Something they enjoyed, the situation feeding the secret exhibitionism kink they both shared. 

This time, the joke was taken a bit too far, and Dirk Strider found himself on his knees,with Roxy’s cock in his mouth.

And he loved every second of it. 

It all started a few hours ago, Dirk had just gotten off work. A 8 hour shift, shorter than his usuals, but he still wanted nothing more than to lay down, crack open a cold one. And watch How Its Made for seven hours straight.

Roxy Had other plans.

TG: diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirk  
TG: hey dirk  
TG: i know ur off work now  
TG: or u should b  
TG: dats wat haly told mee a bit ago  
TG: said u took the short shift so u can come home early nd fuck off instead of catchin up on sleep  
TT: Hello to you to.  
TG: dont u hello me  
TG: wow dirk ur SO disrespctful  
TG: *disrespectful  
TG: like im ova here tryna check on my bfffls but instead u wanna hit me w the  
TG: “my name is dirk strider and im gonna give my bfffls a short ass response  
TG: *”  
TT: You caught me in the middle of a How Its Made Rox.  
TT: You know this show is my shit.  
TT: Besides, if you wanted to talk to me so badly, you could have called.  
TT: You know I always have my phone on me at work.  
TG: yeah yeah yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah i know  
TG: but wat if u were busy in a meetin or somethin  
TG: those excutives kno ur supa smart but IM SURE they can still fire u  
TG: sides  
TG: doin dis is waaaaaaaaaay more fun  
TT: Fair.  
TT: I’m off work, I’m at home. Cracking a literal cold one open, although there are no boys to indulge in this activity with.  
TT: Just me myself and I.  
TG: come ova  
TT: Why.  
TG: i got somethin for ya  
TT: Can’t it wait until tomorrow? I already finished my beer and I don’t feel like putting myself and others in danger just to see my best friend who could easily drive herself to my apartment.  
TG: but i dont wanna take it off  
TG: :c  
TT: Take what off?  
TG: it  
TT: What is ‘it’?  
TG: its a surprise!  
TT: Lalonde, I love you. You and I both know I haven’t slept in a reasonable amount of time and I’m in no mood for your ‘surprises’.  
TT: Besides, your last surprise was a glow in the dark condom that ended up making my dick itch for days.  
TG: its betta than that i promise  
TG: itll make ur dick feel good i promise  
TG: like EXTRA EXTRA good  
TT: Is it a vibrating cock ring?  
TG: nooooooooooope!  
TT: Another cage? You know I hated that right? It felt like it was cutting the circulation from my dick and I could hardly fuck you after.  
TG: noooo  
TG: im still sorry bout tht  
TG: ig i forgot how big ur dick was  
TG: anyways  
TG: it doesnt go on ur actual dick  
TG: it can help ur dick go up tho!  
TT: There are better ways to say “give me an erection” Rox.  
TG: huuuusususushsh dirky  
TG: fine ill give u a lil sneek peek

Dirk was in the middle of learning how tin foil was made when his text tone began to ring. He glanced over at the preview, a little choked grunt slipping past his lips. 

A picture of Roxy sporting a black harness with a matching black dildo attached was saved onto his external hard drive within seconds.

TT: When did you get that?  
TG: came in the mail today  
TG: got it as a joke but it looks rly pretty on me dontcha think?  
TT: Hm.  
TT: Didn’t know you had it in you.  
TG: yes u did  
TG: dont u say tht shit  
TG: u and i both know i can be a dom

And they both knew, she had topped him on numerous occasions. 

TT: Fair.  
TT: What are you going to do with it, fuck my face?  
TG: i kno u thought tht was a joke but  
TG: wat a good idea  
TG: no wonder y those excutives wanna suck u off  
TG: no pun intended ;)  
TT: I’ll be over in a bit.  
TG: cya soon dirkyboo :3

 

He was a cocksucker by heart. He knew most dicks like the back of his hand, and even if Roxy’s wasn’t real. He still enjoyed every moment of it. Her hand found its way to rest in his hair, nails digging into his scalp as he took her in, inch by inch. A gag rising in the back of his throat; he relaxed as much as he could, or at least attempted to. Roxy wasn’t being entirely too gentle with how slowly she forced herself into his mouth. 

“Come on, I know you can take more of me,” she taunted, her voice ringing in his ear like a church bell. He knew better than to talk back, especially with her having all the power in this dynamic. The twitch he felt from his pants was enough to send vibrations to her cock. His eyes rolling back as he tried his best to ignore it. She hasn’t given him permission to touch himself, and he really wasn’t in the mood to get reprimanded for disobeying her.

With one quick thrust, the 7 inch length of her cock was in his mouth. Blocking off any passage of breathing through his throat. He attempted to focus on breathing through his nose. His eyes beginning to water from the rough treatment. He could take it, hell. He could take a lot more. But he didn’t want to push her into doing something she wasn’t comfortable with.

“Such a pretty slut,” she cooed, reaching her hand down to cup his cheek. She held him still for a moment. Admiring the state he was in. Saliva pouring down his chin, his eyes watery. A sight for sore eyes really. “You’re too pretty to keep this all to myself,” she said after a moment. Reaching over, forcing his head against the end of her bed to retrieve her phone. The Lalonde snapped a few pictures, making sure to save them. “Now I got this, forever.” A small laugh slipped past her lips as she slowly allowed her cock to slip out of his lips. A trail of saliva following. Her hand found the base of it, guiding her cock to smear his saliva all over the sides of his face. 

Dirk griminaced, trying his best to ignore the slimy feeling of his own release against him. He was a germaphobe to say the least. And the mere thought of any fluid outside of water (and the occasional feeling of her release) on his body was enough to drive him straight to the shower. 

He hated to think he was eager to get his mouth on Roxy, but he absolutely was. He’s been eager since he saw that picture. His dick has been hard since he had left his house. Thankfully he drove, but the elevator ride up with an old lady was something he could do without. 

His dick was still hard, if not harder. Humping the air, searching for some kind of purchase. He knew he wouldn’t get it through her hand. She was too far in her head to give into his needs. And he doesn’t blame her. He was the same way a few nights ago when he had a hard day at work and took it out on her. Thankfully he had booked her a spa appointment the next day. The way the universe worked always managed to surprise him.

“Keep your mouth open,” She commanded, Dirk shuddered at the praise and did as he was told, moaning as his head was tugged back by the sharp nails in his hair. Feeling drool starting to roll down his chin each time Roxy pulled out of his mouth just to thrust right back in. Her pace was brutal, barely pulling away to give him a break. And despite all that, he was enjoying it. Enjoying the feel of his mouth being abused. Enjoying how focused she was and hearing the sound of her soft grunts as she attempted to fuck his throat. 

God he was in love.

It wasn’t long before he found himself getting a bit too excited. He glanced down at himself, noticing that he had allowed precum to dribble onto her floor. Roxy had noticed too, tutting under her breath as she pulled him off of her. 

“A little face-fucking is getting you this hot and bothered?” She began, moving to press her foot to his cock. A loud groaning slipping past his lips he pressed himself against her. “I bet you won’t even last ten minutes when I actually fuck you.” Another groan, this time, in a shameful arousal. She did have him there. He was a natural cock slut, and even when he was getting fucked by a real cock, he never seemed to last longer than 20 minutes. His prostate, and he claims, “is too over sensitive for its own good” and soon. Roxy will find that out in due time too.

He was too flustered to respond. Taking in as many gulps of air he could before she forced him back onto her member. She cold tell how close he was, and really wanted to see if he could come untouched. It has been a while since he’s done so, and she was curious to see if he still had it in him.

One, two, three or four thrusts later, Dirk found himself moaning loudly around her cock. His eyes squeezed shut as he came. Rope after rope of cum splattering onto the floor and onto her legs. She continued to fuck his face through his orgasm, a small chuckle slipping past her lips.

“Holy shit,” she began. Pulling away after a moment. “You really just came and I hardly touched you.”

Dirk was too lost to reply, that orgasm taking a lot more out of him than he would like to admit. His throat felt raw, and all he wanted was to curl up in bed and relax. He swallowed gulps of air, his head bowed slightly as he looked at the mess he created.

He didn’t realize how long he had been gone for, before he knew it. Roxy was in front of him, her cock gone, but in turn, a bottle of water. “Hey,” she spoke quietly, pressing the bottle to his lips, drink up. Dirk gratefully took the bottle, drowning in down in a few sips. He had forgotten what it felt like to get his throat abused, making a mental note to ask her to do this more often. 

A damp washcloth was pressed to his face, gentle fingers removing the mess from his face. “You did so good,” her voice came out in a whisper. “So fucking good Dirky.” And with that, she pressed her lips to his forehead, slowly urging him to lay in her bed.

They both knew he wasn’t one to typically sleep as soon as he hit the mattress. But exhaustion took over, lulling the Strider to sleep.

And for once, he didn’t fight it.


End file.
